


Одно и то же

by Reidzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Как умирает Солнце?Трафальгар не знал, как обустроены звезды в космосе и как они гаснут и умирают. Его Солнце умерло, сгорело почти мгновенно.– Мы с тобой – одно и то же, – обратился к Санджи хирург уже по пути домой. – Набор атомов, молекул, частиц. Весь мир един.– И солнце – часть нас, – согласился тот, даже не глядя на Трафальгара.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Одно и то же

**Author's Note:**

> Любимому Солнышку фэндому, нежному чувственному Санджи (по моим представлениям) и обожаемому всей душой Ло.  
> Примечания автора:  
> Я просто очень давно хотела написать по ЛоСанджи. Вообще не мой пейринг, но арты - шикарные. А я же люблю красивые арты хД  
> Но отп на века ЛоЛу, поэтому все началось со смерти Лу. Мугивара, звиняй, я не хотел. Ну, и мне кажется, что только так я могу их свести в рамках моих собственных канонов. 
> 
> Сам не уверен, что финал хороший. :D  
> Ну, ловите арты, что ли:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c625326/v625326433/195bd/nfFpzCdVpAM.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841439/v841439721/499da/Bfh3BHl6rK8.jpg
> 
> Отдельно хочу сказать пару слов про атомы и частицы: это часть философии дзена, а так же вообще часть азиатской культуры. Не то, чтобы она была мне близка по взглядам, но я нахожу эту точку зрения интересной.  
> «Изучи себя, свое тело, ближайшее доступное тебе число молекул и атомов, и познаешь мир вокруг», – этому учат монахов. Я не могу говорить за все школы монахов и т.д., но это то, о чем я слышала достаточное кол-во раз. Захотелось эту мысль пронести нитью через работу. И показалось уместным в данном случае.

Как умирает Солнце?

Трафальгар не знал, как обустроены звезды в космосе и как они гаснут и умирают. Его Солнце умерло, сгорело почти мгновенно. Он помнит улыбку Луффи. Яркую, счастливую, трогательную, с которой он лез на невообразимые глупости. За этой улыбкой хотелось идти. Хотелось верить в ее обладателя.

Они исколесили весь мир, попадали в передряги и сомнительные компании, выходили из самых опасных ситуаций, балансировали на грани жизни и смерти, а после Луффи исчез.  
Раку понадобился месяц, чтобы отравить его организм и утащить в могилу.

Ло хорошо помнил бледного, осунувшегося Монки, который все тянул губы в улыбке, но уже не принадлежал этому миру, словно на плечах были невидимые лапы Смерти.

— Все будет хорошо, Торао. У тебя все будет хорошо, — говорил Луффи, перебирая волосы Трафальгара.

В это не верилось.

— Мы увидимся еще, но ты не думай об этом. Я же все понимаю.

На памяти Ло был только один момент, когда этот непоседливый мальчишка сдался. Вероятно, он думал, что хирург спит. Или просто не смог сдержать себя. Ло, сидя на жестком неудобном стуле рядышком, заметил, как дрожат плечи Луффи. Его рука впивалась с силой в смуглую ладонь Трафальгара.

— Прости, Ло, — шептал тогда Луффи, скрыв лицо рукой. — Прости. Я люблю тебя.

А через пару дней Луффи лежал бездыханным телом на больничной койке с вымученной улыбкой. Последние недели были особенно тяжелыми, откровенно-то говоря. Трафальгар не мог облегчить жизнь своего Солнца или продлить, как бы не старался. Это даже был не его профиль.

На похоронах светило насмешливое солнце, когда вокруг плиты (Луффи завещал развеять прах над морем, но не поставить хотя бы плиту было бы кощунством) столпились друзья, приятели, знакомые.

К Ло подходило много людей. Все знали об их отношениях длиной в долгие-долгие годы. Пять лет? Шесть? Семь? Какая теперь была к черту разница?

<i>«Сочувствую».  
«Прими мои соболезнования».  
«Я тебя понимаю».</i>

В душе у Трафальгара была выжженная пустыня. Его не трогали все эти слова, сказанные, казалось бы, искренне.

Он помнил, что стоял у плиты до тех пор, пока не потемнело и в голову ему не прилетело со спины что-то мягкое. Обернувшись, он заметил в темноте фигуру Винсмока, а на земле — шарф. В чертах Санджи Ло заметил знакомую горечь и пустоту. Они не говорили, не подходили ближе друг к другу и даже не здоровались.

Ло ушел, подхватив шарф.

Если так подумать, это была их первая встреча без Луффи.

Они виделись все чаще, все у того же холодного серого мрамора, не говоря друг другу ни слова.

Ло учился жить без Солнца. Через месяц было уже не так отвратно просыпаться и вставать с кровати. Трафальгар даже вышел на работу.

Хуже стало, когда Ло осознал: мир не замер, жизнь продолжается, можно жить без Луффи. Эта мысль напугала его, переполошив душу. Принимать ее не хотелось. Он столько лет просыпался, видя широкую улыбку Монки, а теперь оказалось, что жить можно и без этого? И без азарта и безумия?

Поездка в Шаолиньский монастырь на полгода казалась вполне хорошей идеей, чтобы выбить мысли из головы, но Ло вернулся почти сразу, сорвав желудок. Есть скудную монашескую еду так резко оказалось слишком тяжелым испытанием для организма хирурга. По возвращению он столкнулся с Винсмоком, который качнул странно головой, не глядя в глаза, словно сделав выговор этим жестом.

Санджи по каким-то внутренним соображениям помогал Ло реабилитироваться, принося вкусную и полезную для желудка еду. Трафальгар ему был благодарен за этот жест.

Жизнь — странная штука.

Ло все еще чувствовал боль и пустоту где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, но принимал с благодарностью и теплом заботу Винсмока. А через месяц они отправились в злосчастный монастырь вдвоем, не зная ни слова по-китайски, и провели там полгода, не разговаривая друг с другом. В Японию возвращались с чувством духовного уединения.

В монастыре их учили новому взгляду на мир.

— Мы с тобой — одно и то же, — обратился к Санджи хирург уже по пути домой. — Набор атомов, молекул, частиц. Весь мир един.

— И солнце — часть нас, — согласился тот, даже не глядя на Трафальгара.

Первым делом они навестили мраморный камень вдвоем. В машине у Ло был молоток, о чем он и сказал. Сломать надгробие вдвоем, а после выкинуть его остатки куда-то со скал — правильное решение. Разве должен был быть у Солнца, у пыли, у части их мира якорь?

Сидя в машине и направляясь в город, Ло чувствовал единение с Санджи. Духовное и моральное, словно они разделили мысли и душу на двоих. Это не похоже было на чувство любви к Луффи. Трафальгар отдал бы все, чтобы тот был жив. Он жил своим мальчишкой. Но Санджи… Стал частью хирурга.

— Я останусь у тебя?

Ло пожал плечами, а после неуверенно кивнул.

Они уснули в разных комнатах, а по утру столкнулись на кухне.

У Санджи, заметил Ло пока пил кофе, были ясные голубые глаза и копна светлых густых волос.

Они разошлись и не виделись еще год с лишним, пока не встретились по насмешке судьбы на том месте, где избавились от мраморной плиты. Винсмок закурил и протянул сигарету Трафальгару, который почему-то принял эту сигарету. Ло смотрел на заостренные черты лица блондина и в какой-то миг понял: он тоже любил Луффи. Так же сильно, как любил его Ло.

Они не только состояли из одних атомов, но и из чувств. И горечь, тоска у них были одни на двоих.

Ло похлопал по плечу Санджи и прижался своим лбом к чужому:

— Мы с тобой — одно и то же.

И эти слова несли уже другой смысл.

Винсмок печально хмыкнул и зажмурился, а после ткнулся в грудь Трафальгару. Не произнес ни слова, только плечи подрагивали от немых слез. Ло крепко обнял его.

Они снова остались в квартире у Ло, уснув в одной кровати, обнимая друг друга.

Как умирает Солнце?

Трафальгар не знал, как обустроены звезды в космосе и как они гаснут и умирают. Его Солнце умерло, сгорело почти мгновенно. Но его атомы и молекулы стали общими для Санджи и Ло, объединив.

<b>«Все будет хорошо, Торао. У тебя все будет хорошо»</b>, — помнил Трафальгар, встречая рассветы и закаты в компании Санджи, и был уверен: Луффи бы их понял.


End file.
